


Magnificent

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, F/F, Oral Sex, Royalty, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new queen, and a new way of doing things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnificent

**Author's Note:**

> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

The royal coronation of Morgana Pendragon is _magnificently_ done, with all fearful eyes on her, the nobles submitting their wills and bowing down to her.

Precisely as she imagined it to be so.

Morgana reclines in Uther’s throne, the bronzed crown encrusted with amethysts weighing upon her head, and her arms resting on the throne’s sides.

Taking her cue, Gwen emerges from the onlookers, flushing with heat.

To the Queen’s unspoken delight, her maidservant’s gown is the same colour of Morgana’s glimmering jewels, and she witnesses Gwen’s lower lip pulling her her teeth. “ _Come_ ,” Morgana orders softly, taking a brown, slender wrist.

With a small amount of urging, Gwen kneels in front of her, face lowered, rustling and tugging up Morgana’s skirts to reveal her nakedness.

“The ban on magic is being lifted,” Queen Morgana announces, voice strongly projecting with Camelot’s hall. Gwen’s face is all rosy  _heat_ , as she nuzzles her nose between Morgana’s legs. “The penalty for disobedience is execution.”

Gwen’s tongue seeks out, lapping over her cunt’s warm, damp lips, tentative at first before pushing slightly in. Morgana squirms in place, her face unmoving. 

“Traitors and loyalists to Uther and Arthur Pendragon are to be executed.”

One of Morgana’s hands raise up deliberately, her heavily ringed fingers stroking against Gwen’s ringlets, massaging her scalp in some fondness. 

She pushes her hips closer to Gwen’s face, just once. The presence of another woman and the gentle sucking movement on her nether-regions tightens Morgana’s nipples, pinkens her cheeks. She’s getting _close_ , so close.

The court is torn, some between averting their stares from Gwen, and then Morgana’s eyes, now faintly outlining in a gold-glow.

Their new Queen rasps out a short, gasping breath, arching her back. Gwen forces herself away, chin dripping with fluid, brown eyes lowering. Morgana’s fingers remain trapped in her hair, and she shakes them off, wincig.

A new queen, and a _new way_ of doing things.

*


End file.
